Bem me quer, Mal me quer
by Torfithiel
Summary: Lily odeia Tiago. Tiago ama Lily. Como esses dois opostos ficaram juntos? (Minha 1ª fic LT, comentem)
1. O começo

- Ainda bem que eu não vou chegar atrasada! – Lílian Evans murmurava consigo mesma enquanto atravessava a barreira em direção à plataforma 9¾.  
Lílian Evans era uma estudante da Grifinória que estava no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, obcecada por regras, Lily nunca se permitia atrasar-se para alguma coisa, mas naquele ano sua irmã Petúnia havia feito de tudo para que ela perdesse o trem. Lily estava pensando onde suas amigas estariam, quando as ouviu chamando-a. Rapidamente entrou na cabine e mal teve tempo de respirar antes que alguém viesse abraçá- la.  
- Lílian! – A pessoa que a abraçava dizia. – Porque você não respondeu as minhas cartas? Tá tudo bem? Como é que foi de férias?  
- Mille, deixe-a respirar! – Uma voz vinda de um dos assentos falou. Em seguida Camille, soltou-a, deixando Lily dar uma olhada novamente nas duas amigas que tanto esperara para rever.  
Camille Trenton era uma garota alta, loira e de olhos azuis, muito bonita e cobiçada, mas ela estava namorando Sirius Black, embora este sempre a traísse com várias, embora Camille sempre o perdoasse. A garota no banco era Diane Morsten, uma morena de estatura média e olhos tão escuros como os cabelos. Lily sorriu e abraçou a amiga, sentando-se em seguida.  
- Ok, Mille. – Começou Lily, bem-humorada, o que para ela, que geralmente era extremamente estressada, era um milagre. – Tenho uma resposta para as três perguntas: Petúnia.  
As amigas sorriram e se entreolharam entendendo o recado. Nenhuma das duas era filha de trouxas, mas conheciam a irmã de Lílian, por causa de verão que elas passaram com a família de Lílian.  
- Úe! Cadê o Sirius? – falou Diane como que apenas agora percebendo o desaparecimento do namorado da amiga. – Vocês terminaram?  
- Não... – falou Mille sentando-se também – Ele disse que já tava vindo...  
Diana olhou preocupada para Lily, ela sabia que a amiga odiava o que Black fazia com Camille e não perdia nenhuma oportunidade para tentar fazê-la perceber a personalidade um tanto 'cafajeste' do garoto.  
- Por mim não tem problema. – disse Lily como que acalmar as amigas que tinham medo que ela desse um escândalo em pleno expresso de Hogwarts. – Desde que o Potter não apareça junto...  
Diana e Mille começaram a rir. Elas sabiam que Lily ODIAVA Tiago Potter, que desde o quinto ano não parava de chamá-la para sair, e achavam muito engraçado ver as brigas que sempre desencadeavam dos casuais encontros dos dois. Lily realmente não tinha paciência com ele e, por mais que as amigas tentassem, sempre que eles se encontravam dava uma briga, pois Tiago nunca perdia uma chance de irritar a sua "querida pimentinha". Mal Lílian havia terminado a frase, a porta da cabine se abriu e quatro garotos apareceram na porta.  
- Sirius! – exclamou Camille contente enquanto se levantava e ia dar um beijo no namorado. – Já estava pensando que você não iria aparecer!  
- Que isso Millinha! Imagina se eu ia conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe de você... – Sirius disse, dando um sorriso conquistador que fez Camille derreter e Lílian revirar os olhos.  
Sirius Black e Tiago Potter eram os garanhões de Hogwarts. Ficavam com todas, azaravam vários, astros do time de quadribol, enfim a sensação da escola, o que dava nos nervos de Lílian. Em seguida de Sirius, entrou Remo Lupin, um garoto de estatura média, olhos e cabelos castanhos, o único dos "marotos" que era sensato, segundo Lílian. Quando ele entrou Diana soltou um suspiro quase inaudível que fez Lily e Mille darem risinhos, elas sabiam que a amiga tinha uma queda pelo Lupin desde o quarto ano. Assim que Remo guardou suas malas, um rapaz baixinho e gorducho entrou carregando uma pilha de chocolates era Pedro Pettigrew, e o que todos o viam fazer de melhor era comer. Esperançosa de que Tiago tivesse tropeçado e caído na frente do trem, Lílian se decepcionou quando o dito cujo entrou com um sorriso que ofuscaria qualquer um e fazia quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts praticamente desmaiar, exceto por Lílian.  
- Lily! – Disse Tiago abrindo ainda mais o sorriso ao ver Lílian revirando os olhos. – Sentiu minha falta?  
- O ano mal começou Potter! – Lílian disse ríspida – E é Evans para você!  
Tiago deu uma gostosa gargalhada e sentou-se no lugar em frente ao de Lílian, o que a fez começar a ficar vermelha de raiva. Lílian detestava que rissem dela. Camille e Diana, pressentindo o perigo, olharam para Remo que entendeu a deixa para tirar Lily de lá antes que a primeira briga do ano começasse.  
- Hum, Lily? – Chamou Remo timidamente. – Temos que ir aos vagões dos monitores para pegar as instruções deste ano.  
- Certo! – falou Lílian rapidamente enquanto se levantava e saia de perto de Tiago o mais rápido que conseguia. – Vejo vocês depois meninas!  
- Não fuja dos seus sentimentos Lily! – Tiago disse antes que Lílian pudesse sair da cabine.  
- Me esqueça Potter! – Gritou Lílian de volta já no corredor.  
- Ela me ama. – Disse Tiago sorrindo aos amigos que davam risadas.  
Uma meia hora depois que a moça do carrinho já tinha passado, Lílian e Remo voltaram da reunião. Pedro tinha ido atrás da moça do carrinho em busca de mais comida, Camille e Sirius tinham desaparecido, Tiago e Diana estavam em silêncio, sentados um em cada banco. Lupin rapidamente foi sentar-se ao lado de Diana, o que a fez segurar a respiração e o riso para não rir da cara que Lily fez ao ver que teria que se sentar ao lado de Tiago. O resto da viajem transcorreu tudo normal, Pedro comendo o tempo todo, Sirius se desculpando com Camille por alguma garota e Lílian e Tiago brigando. O trem diminuiu a velocidade até que finalmente parou.  
- Hogwarts finalmente. – Suspirou Lílian quando todos desceram do trem.  
- Pode soar estranho, - Começou Tiago – mas eu mal podia esperar para voltar pra cá.  
- Desta vez eu concordo com você Potter. – Disse Lílian com um sorriso olhando para o castelo. – O último ano de Hogwarts.  
- E o primeiro ano do começo de uma nova vida. – Completou Tiago.  
- Este ano vai ser demais! – Sirius disse correndo em direção as carruagens seguido pelas três amigas e pelos Marotos. 


	2. Rompimento de namoro

- SIRIUS BLACK, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?!? – o grito de Camille foi ouvido por todos na sala comunal, que param o que estavam fazendo para assistir a primeira briga do ano.  
- Mille... – Tentava inutilmente Sirius  
- NÃO ME VENHA COM MILLE! VOCÊ É UM CRETINO!!  
Os alunos que entravam na sala logo percebiam do que se tratava. Lily e Diana observavam a cena quase que entediadas.  
- Nossa, - Disse Remo que estava perto delas. – já começaram? Mas é recém quinta-feira!  
- É que o Sirius não perde tempo! – Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto antes de perceber que Lily estava ouvindo. – Lily! Que bom te ver!  
- Caia morto, Potter. – Disse Lily apenas.  
- Mas eu não fiz nada ainda! – respondeu o garoto com um pouco de indignação na voz.  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? – Continuava Camille  
- Esse é o problema! – Continuava Lily, indiferente aos gritos da amiga. – Você existe! Isso já é suficiente!  
- Por que o fato de eu existir te incomoda tanto? – Tiago perguntou num tom insinuante. – Isso não é problemas para as outras pessoas. Aliás, é até mesmo uma benção...  
- Você nunca vai deixar de ser tão arrogante?! – Disse Lily indignada, com o tom de voz quase se igualando ao de Camille.  
- DIZ QUE ME AMA E DAQUI A POUCO TÁ DE AMASSOS COM OUTRA?!? – Gritava Camille enfurecida.  
- Você se acha o melhor de todos, não acha? – Falava Lily praticamente gritando. Alguns alunos já não sabiam se assistiam à gritaria de Camille, ou a discussão de Lily e Tiago.  
- Só pode se achar quem é, minha querida. E convenhamos, razões para eu ser o melhor é o que não falta... – Tiago dizia como se fosse uma decisão geral.  
- VOCÊ É UM EGOCÊNTRICO! – Gritava Lily. Agora todos os alunos prestavam atenção.  
- ME TRAINDO...  
- SE ACHA O MELHOR SÓ PORQUE CONSEGUE PEGAR UMA BOLINHA ESTÚPIDA...  
- ...DEPOIS VEM PEDIR DESCULPAS!  
- ...E AZARA QUALQUER UM QUE PASSA NA SUA FRENTE!  
- NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE SIRIUS BLACK!  
- VOCÊ NÃO TEM JEITO, TIAGO POTTER!  
Ambas, Camille e Lily, subiram correndo as escadas, com Diana as seguindo calmamente. Lentamente os alunos retornaram às atividades e o barulho costumeiro tomou conta da sala comunal. Sirius e Tiago sentaram-se junto com Remo e Pedro que estavam assistindo a cena em poltronas do outro lado da sala.  
- É, parece que agora as duas odeiam vocês. – Falou Remo, assim que os dois amigos se sentaram.  
- Que é isso Aluado, amanhã a Mille vem falar comigo e pedir desculpas. – Sirius disse num tom despreocupado. – A Lily é que pareceu ter ficado furiosa, Pontas!  
- Não, ela é estouradinha assim mesmo! – Tiago disse no mesmo tom que Sirius. No entanto, sentia-se muito mal por Lily pensar aquilo dele. – Tenho só que fazer ela perceber que eu sou um cara legal...  
No dormitório feminino as coisas não estavam muito calmas. Camille estava citando todas as más características de Sirius, enquanto chorava ao mesmo tempo, Lily estava sentada emburrada na cama, manifestando a sua raiva silenciosamente, Diana estava sentada ao lado de Lily observando Camille que caminhava de um lado para o outro, Alice e Hannah, as outras meninas do dormitório, acharam melhor sair de lá antes que levassem culpa por alguma coisa.  
- Como ele teve a coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? – Perguntava, chorando, Camille, enquanto sentava-se na cama  
- Mille, - Começou Lily, esquecendo-se da sua raiva pelo Tiago completamente e ajoelhando-se no chão em frente à amiga. – você sabia que ele ia fazer isso. Ele sempre faz.  
- Concordo com a Lily, Mille. – Disse também Diana, sentando-se na beirada da cama ao lado de Camille. – Isso pode servir como lição para você ver que tipo de pessoa ele é.  
- Eu confiava nele! – Camille dizia entre soluços. – Mas vocês tem razão. Ele não presta.  
- Você é boa demais para ele. – Lily disse bondosamente. – É melhor esquecê-lo.  
- Sim, - Disse Camille, enquanto Diana e Lily a abraçavam. – ele não vai mais me convencer com aquele papo. Está tudo acabado.  
***  
No dia seguinte Camille decidiu faltar às aulas, foi até a enfermaria dizer que estava com dor de estômago. Lily e Diana se encarregaram de dizer a estória de Camille aos professores. Na saída da última aula do dia, os Marotos correram para alcançar as duas meninas.  
- Evans... – Chamou Sirius. – Cadê a Mille? Eu percebi que ela não veio nas aulas.  
- Você percebeu? – Perguntou Lily fingindo estar surpresa.  
- Ela tá bem? – Insistiu ele.  
- Agora você se importa? – Disse Diana num tom rude.  
Os garotos, surpresos por perceberem que elas estavam muito brabas, ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, tempo suficiente para que Lily e Diana saíssem rápido dali. Sirius ficou de sentindo péssimo durante todo o dia, até que ouviu Lily comentar com Diana que Camille devia estar na biblioteca, então foi correndo até lá, seguido pelos amigos.  
Ao chegar, encontrou Camille saindo e foi até ela. Remo, Pedro e Tiago ficaram observando de longe.  
- Parece que ele está se saindo bem. – Falou Remo ao perceber que Camille dera um tímido sorriso.  
- Claro que ia se sair bem! – Falou animadamente Tiago ao ver o amigo lançando um sorriso conquistador.  
- Você me perdoa, não é Millinha? – eles conseguiam ouvir Sirius dizendo.  
PAFT!  
- Use esse seu papo com outra, Black, por que comigo não funciona mais!  
Camille saiu pisando forte. Tiago rolava no chão de tanto rir da cara de Sirius, que agora tinha a marca dos dedos da garota. Os quatro amigos saíram em direção ao sala comunal com Tiago ainda às gargalhadas.  
Quando entraram na sala comunal, viram Camille, Diana e Lily sentadas em uma das mesas com Lily e Diana quase morrendo de rir, certamente elas deviam ter acabado de saber da tentativa frustrada de Sirius em se reconciliar com Camille.  
Tanto no resto da noite, como durante toda a semana seguinte, a sala comunal virou um lugar de paz. Camille nem ao menos olhava em direção à Sirius, e os Marotos não chegaram perto delas, o que deixou Diana muito chateada e Lily extremamente feliz. Mas, como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, a felicidade de Lily em breve iria acabar. 


	3. Humor instável

Lily acordou com um incrível bom humor naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Tivera um sonho incrível, não estava em algum lugar nem nada, era apenas um misto de sensações maravilhosas. Por um momento, sentira o chão desaparecer sob os seus pés, como que se estivesse sento levada por um furacão. Depois, parecia que o seu estômago estava transformado em um terremoto de ansiedade, e, por fim, sentira como que uma onda gigante de felicidade a invadisse. Não entendendo aquela "fúria da natureza" que se passava em seu íntimo, olhou no relógio e ficou surpresa, afinal ainda era muito cedo. Desceu as escadas pensando em ler um pouco antes de ir com as amigas para tomar café, pois Camille e Diana geralmente demoravam muito para acordar.  
Desceu as escadas cantarolando, o que é extremamente difícil de ver Lílian Evans fazendo. No entanto, ao chegar ao pé da escada seu humor mudou subitamente ao ver quem mais havia acordado cedo naquela manhã.  
- Lily! – Tiago Potter disse sorrindo e passando a mão no cabelo, gesto que fez o humor de Lily baixar de mau para ruim. – Como vai a minha flor nesta bela manhã?  
- É Evans... – Disse Lílian sem ser muito convincente, afinal sabia que de nada adiantaria pedir que ele a chamasse pelo sobrenome. Francamente, ele não desistia! – O que você está fazendo aqui Potter? Pensei que ficasse até tarde saindo pelo castelo e fazendo a Grifinória perder pontos com as suas 'aventuras'.  
- Lily, você sabe muito bem que consigo recuperar e até aumentar os pontos da Grifinória durante as aulas. – Tiago disse como se estivesse ensinando algo óbvio a uma criança de sete anos. Para a infelicidade de Lílian, aquilo era verdade. Ela, Tiago e Sirius eram os melhores alunos da classe, e era inacreditável como aqueles dois se saíam tão bem sem nem ao menos abrir os livros para estudar.  
Lílian revirou os olhos e fez menção de virar-se para subir as escadas quando Tiago a chamou.  
- O que foi? Tem medo de ficar sozinha no mesmo cômodo que eu? – Ele disse isso em um tom inocente, mas as segundas intenções eram bastante claras.  
- E por que eu teria medo, Potter? – Lily perguntou provocando. – Você acha que eu tenho medo que você me azare como faz com todos?  
- Hey! Eu jamais azararia você minha flor! – Tiago disse.  
- Potter... – Lily começou controlando incrivelmente a sua raiva enquanto se aproximava do garoto. – Escute bem: Eu...NÃO...sou...sua...FLOR!  
Para o total desconcentro de Lílian, Tiago riu. Lily ficou parada, apenas observando o garoto que ria escandalosamente. Francamente, ela esperava ao menos uma expressão de surpresa da parte dele.  
- Lily, - Disse Tiago ao controlar o riso. – você é linda até mesmo quando está brava!  
- Você não tem jeito! – Falou Lily muito irritada. Até que se virou e andou em direção ao buraco do retrato ao perceber que Diana e Camille já estavam descendo as escadas do dormitório.  
- Evans! – Chamou-a Tiago outra vez, fazendo a garota olhar na sua direção. – Quer sair comigo no sábado?  
- Caia morto, Potter! – Gritou uma Lily agora com um humor que passou de ruim para péssimo, ao passar com as amigas em direção ao salão principal.  
Tiago continuou sentado, com um sorriso bobo, até que os seus amigos chegaram os quatro Marotos desceram para tomar um café apressado, pois estava já estava na hora da aula.  
  
***  
  
O humor de Lily agora havia passado de péssimo para terrível, ao descobrir que os horários haviam sido trocados, e que agora eles teriam dois tempos seguidos de Transfigurações. Lily mantinha-se em primeiro lugar em quase todas as matérias, mas Transfigurações era onde ela tinha maior dificuldade. Talvez pelo fato de apenas aceitar o que era concreto, que podia ser cientificamente provado, tinha mais dificuldade em transformar um gato em um carrinho de brinquedo, pois exigia demais da sua imaginação, e foi com muito desânimo que se sentou ao lado de Diana (que estava ao lado de Camille) para assistir a aula.  
"Ao menos são só com os alunos da Grifinória", pensou Lily enquanto se lembrava das aulas de Poções que tinham junto com os alunos da Sonserina. Assim que todos os alunos estavam na sala, a professora McGonagall começou a falar.  
- Bem, aproveitando que todos os alunos aqui fazem parte da Casa a qual sou responsável, tenho alguns recados que podem interessá-los.  
O silêncio, normalmente de tédio ou sono pela manhã de segunda-feira, tornou-se um silêncio de expectativas, na qual cada aluno formulava o futuro aviso a ser dado pela professora.  
- Não é nada indispensável, - Falou a professora, com a sombra de um sorriso, ao perceber os olhares curiosos dos alunos. – apenas que, este ano, como é o último de vocês na escola, haverá, além do baile de formatura, um baile de inverno, no período de Natal.  
Lily lançou um olhar involuntário em direção a Tiago, que a estava observando. Ele sorriu, ela revirou os olhos.  
O resto da manhã passou sem mais novidades, e o humor de Lílian havia se estabilizado em apenas mau. De tarde as aulas de Lílian não duraram o tempo normal, pois os alunos do curso de aurores tinham o último período de sexta-feira livre, então Lily foi até a sala comunal para fazer os deveres enquanto esperava por Camille e Diana. Ao chegar lá, Lily percebeu que os Marotos estavam absortos em uma conversa perto da lareira.  
Contente por não ter sido notada, Lily sentou-se em uma das mesas e começou a fazer os deveres. Estava tendo um pouco de dificuldades com a tarefa de Transfiguração, quando percebeu que alguém havia se sentado na sua frente.  
- Olá minha flor. – A voz inconfundível de Tiago disse, ameaçando o humor de Lílian que estava melhorando. – Quer ajuda?  
- O dia em que eu pedir a sua ajuda para qualquer coisa, Potter – Começou Lily. – podem me internar no Saint Mungus! E é Evans!  
Tiago abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso e passou a mão no cabelo.  
- Então – Disse ele num tom maroto. – quer ir ao baile comigo, Evans?  
Ele fez questão de enfatizar o Evans, o que deixou Lily irritada. Ela então lançou para ele o olhar mais mortal que conseguiu, e voltou sua atenção ao pergaminho.  
- Você já pode ir embora, se era só isso que você veio fazer aqui. – Lily já estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não dar um escândalo na sala comunal, que se enchia lentamente. – Não me dou nem ao trabalho de responder.  
- Eu já imaginava. – Tiago disse em um tom despreocupado, em seguida olhando para o buraco do retrato. – Mas neste caso, eu queria pedir a sua ajuda, Lily meu bem.  
- O que foi? – A curiosidade de Lílian impediu-a de ralhar por causa do "meu bem" que Tiago havia dito, o que deixou o rapaz muito satisfeito.  
- É a sua amiga Diana. – Começou ele. – Você acha que teria alguma chance dela aceitar um convite do Aluado, digo, do Remo? É que ele acabou de sair para procurá-la...  
Lily levantou rapidamente os olhos em direção à saída da sala comunal bem a tempo de ver metade do corpo de Lupin desaparecendo pelo buraco do retrato. Não conseguiu evitar uma risada, mal podia imaginar a cara que a amiga iria ficar ao receber o convite de Lupin, afinal, ela sabia que Diana sempre tivera uma paixãozinha por Lupin. Tiago realmente parecia estar nas nuvens ao ouvir a risada de Lílian, e só foi trazido de volta à realidade quando esta, agora com um humor razoável, voltou a falar.  
- Eles combinam. Bem, era só isso, Potter?  
- A menos que você queira repensar sobre ir comigo ao baile. – Disse Tiago em um tom insinuante. – Mas você pode pensar melhor até sábado quando for comigo a Hogsmeade.  
Lily abriu a boca indignada, mas estava estupefata demais para dar uma resposta, o que deu tempo suficiente a Tiago para sair rápido dali antes que a garota explodisse. 


	4. Don Juan

Durante os dias que se seguiram tudo o que Diana falava era de como Lupin havia sido encantador ao convidá-la para o baile, como ele parecia nervoso, como ele sorrira... Lily e Camille já não agüentavam mais, no entanto, elas divertiam-se vendo o tom sonhador que Diana usava e certamente iriam escutar até cansar, já que o baile só seria dali a mais de dois meses. Lentamente, a rotina voltava a se estabilizar na casa da Grifinória. Todos já estavam acostumados com Camille e Sirius separados, Remo e Diana juntos, e Tiago e Lily, o que não era novidade, brigando.  
Haviam se passado dois dias desde o anuncio da professora McGonagall, e Tiago ainda não tinha conseguido ficar a sós com Lily. Os deveres como monitores ocupavam as horas livres de Lily e de Remo, o que deixava Tiago com bastante tempo para interpretar as ações explosivas da garota. Ele não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça de Lily, nunca nenhuma garota o havia rejeitado por tanto tempo. Claro, algumas tentavam se passar por difíceis, mas elas nunca resistiam por muito tempo. Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam com Lily, quanto mais ele tentava se aproximar dela, mais ela se afastava. Fazia de tudo para merecer a sua amizade, mas acabava sempre estragando tudo. Seus amigos já tinham desistido de tentar entender a paixão que Tiago sentia por Lily. Não, eles jamais entenderiam, pois era algo que nem o próprio Tiago conseguia explicar, tamanha era a intensidade dos seus sentimentos.  
Eram quase nove horas quando o buraco do retrato se abriu e Remo entrou, em meio a uma barulheira de alunos do quinto ano para baixo, que não podiam sair depois das nove. Remo percebeu Tiago sentado na poltrona enquanto Sirius e Pedro jogavam xadrez ali perto, então andou em direção ao amigo, já imaginando o que estava por vir. Ao aproximar-se, Remo resolveu dar a Tiago uma notícia boa antes que ele perguntasse, então disse, num tom divertido:  
- Ela deve estar saindo da sala dos monitores agora.  
Para Tiago aquilo já era mais do que suficiente. Era a sua chance de colocar tudo a limpo com Lily, de finalmente esclarecer as coisas com a garota. Deixou a sala comunal e saiu correndo em direção a sala dos monitores, deixando Sirius e Pedro a observá-lo sem entender nada. Não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho, pois mesmo os alunos de sexto e sétimo ano tendo permissão para vagar no castelo até as dez horas, quase ninguém o fazia. Estava contente pelas as casas serem distantes umas das outras, pois isso significava que seria difícil algum monitor de outra casa atrapalhar a conversa que em breve teria com Lily. Encontrou a garota despedindo-se da monitora da Corvinal à porta da sala dos monitores. Lily estava de costas para ele, mas ele sabia que era ela. Esperou alguns instantes, e assim que a garota da Corvinal foi andando embora, andou rapidamente até Lily.  
- Reunião cansativa? – Disse ele, sem saber ao certo por onde começar.  
Lily virou-se depressa, não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao perceber Tiago logo atrás. Uma raiva súbita tomou conta dela. Porquê que toda vez que via Tiago sentia tanto ódio? Ela não entendia, no entanto, porque sempre sentia um frio no estômago quando ele falava com ela.  
- Sim, Potter. – Respondeu secamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar em algum lugar do castelo aprontando das suas com o Black?  
Tiago deu um sorriso e passou a mão no cabelo. Não sabia o que exatamente que Lily fazia com ele, talvez ela o tivesse enfeitiçado, pois era a única explicação por sempre agüentar as explosões da garota. Ainda sorrindo, diante da expressão indignada de Lily, puxou-a pela mão até uma sala de aula vazia. Ao entrarem, sob os protestos furiosos de Lily, Tiago resolveu ir direto ao ponto.  
- Escute Lily, – Começou ele, sem se importar em chamá-la de Evans. – tenho apenas uma pergunta para te fazer. Depois você pode ir.  
- O que você quer, Potter? – Disse Lily resignada. Já imaginava o que o garoto iria dizer, provavelmente iria convidá-la para ir ao baile novamente. – Tem muito dever de casa para amanhã.  
- Porque que sempre quando nos encontramos, acabamos discutindo?  
- Porque você me irrita! – Respondeu Lily simplesmente. – A gritaria na sala comunal não foi suficiente para você entender isso?  
- Sim, você já me disse, arrogante, egocêntrico, blá blá blá. – Disse Tiago observando a raiva no rosto de Lily. – Mas sabe, em toda aquela lista que você disse, ficam subentendidas várias qualidades. Como um bom aluno de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, um bom jogador de Quadribol, uma pessoa carismática, um bom amigo,...  
- Espere um pouco! – Interrompeu Lily furiosa. – Nunca, em nada que eu possa ter dito, ficou subentendido que você é um bom amigo!  
- Isso é apenas porque você não me conhece! – Continuou Tiago elevando o tom de voz para ficar igual ao da garota. – Sempre que nos encontramos acabamos discutindo! O que você tem a perder? Porque não me dar uma chance?  
Lily ficou em silêncio. Ele tinha razão, ela bem que podia dar-lhe uma chance, afinal também já estava cansada de tanto brigar. Mas então uma coisa desagradável voltou à sua memória, mais de uma coisa na verdade.  
- Olha Potter, – Falou ela controlando o tom de voz. – Não posso dizer que nunca considerei a hipótese de ser mais simpática com você, mas isso é impossível.  
- O quê? – Perguntou Tiago incrédulo – Porquê?  
- Você quer saber porque? Eu lhe digo! – Lily começava a elevar novamente a voz. – Você tem alguma idéia do efeito que tem sobre as garotas?  
Tiago abriu um largo sorriso. Era claro que ele sabia o efeito que tinha nas garotas de Hogwarts, desmaios, suspiros, esperanças. Talvez, finalmente, Lily estivesse cedendo àqueles efeitos. Porém, antes que tivesse a chance de responder, Lily continuou:  
- O que eu quero dizer é se você tem alguma idéia do efeito que você provoca, DEPOIS de jogar alguma garota fora. Tem?  
- Não... – Respondeu Tiago, sem imaginar onde a garota queria chegar.  
- É claro que não! – Disse Lily quase gritando. – Porque não é você que tem que passar consolando as garotas que usa! Você não tem idéia de como acaba com o coração das pessoas! Elas ficam chorando pelos corredores, arrasadas porque você destruiu os seus sentimentos! Percebe-se que você não se importa com as 1502 garotas com quem já saiu, porque as usa e joga fora! Eu não vou entrar na sua lista!  
- Lily, – Começou, calmamente, Tiago quando se recuperou do choque. – se as deixo, é porque ainda não descobri alguém com quero realmente ficar. Mas eu quero ficar para sempre com você Lily, porque eu realmente gosto de você.  
- Oh, não me faça rir! – Debochou Lily. – Você não gosta de mim, Potter. Nós dois sabemos que eu sou um desafio, uma ameaça à sua fama de "Don Juan". Este é o único motivo pelo qual você não me deixa em paz! Vou te dar uma dica: desista!  
Ao contrário do que Lily esperava, Tiago permaneceu sério. Ele a olhava com um pouco de mágoa nos olhos, o que assustou Lily.  
- Não sou só eu quem destrói os sentimentos das pessoas, Evans.  
Dizendo isso, Tiago saiu caminhando da sala, deixando Lily sem qualquer reação. Ao chegar na sala comunal, estava um pouco mais vazia por causa do horário, Tiago andou até os amigos e praticamente jogou-se em uma poltrona.  
- Nossa, cara, que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Remo, vendo o estado do amigo.  
- O que você acha, Aluado? – Respondeu Tiago secamente.  
- Ei, se anima Pontas! – Disse Sirius. – Afinal de contas, sexta-feira é lua cheia.  
  
N/A: O asterisco que eu coloquei, ao lado do número 1502, foi apenas para dar uma ligação com o filme Don Juan de Marco, estrelado por Johnny Depp, que eu extremamente recomendo para quem ainda não viu. Quem viu, vai perceber a ligação. Lembrete: Deixem reviews! Comentários, críticas e elogios, são bem-vindos! 


	5. Meia Noite, Lua Cheia

Lily acordou assustada, olhou para o relógio na sua mesa- de-cabeceira e viu que era meia-noite. O que havia acontecido para acordar tão de repente? Aos poucos uma imagem voltava à sua cabeça, um sonho. Mas o que era mesmo? Não conseguia se lembrar, apenas recordava de uma sensação maravilhosa ser subitamente trocada por um pressentimento de terrível perigo. Sentindo-se tonta, Lily andou até uma mesa de canto e serviu-se de um copo d'água. Confusa, percebeu que ainda estava de uniforme e a sua cama estava repleta dos livros das suas lições. Provavelmente havia caído no sono durante os estudos, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.  
Suspirando, Lily guardou os livros no baú e enquanto preparava-se para trocar de roupa, algo na janela ao lado da sua cama lhe chamou a atenção. Três vultos iam de encontro ao Salgueiro Lutador. "Potter", murmurou Lily abanando a cabeça, mas o que viu em seguida a fez deixar cair o tinteiro que segurava derramando tudo no chão. Os três vultos não eram mais humanos, haviam se transformado em animais! Lily estava muito longe para ver, mas percebia claramente que um dos vultos havia diminuído de tamanho até quase desaparecer, outro estava grande e com quatro patas, o outro havia ficado na metade do tamanho do segundo. Lily observou os 'animais' andando lentamente em direção a arvore que chicoteava o ar furiosamente. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Lily vestiu sua capa e saiu apressada do dormitório e passou correndo pelo buraco do retrato em direção aos jardins.  
Ao chegar nos terrenos do castelo, Lily escondeu-se atrás de uma grande árvore e ficou observando os animagos. Agora que estava mais perto, podia distinguir facilmente as suas formas. Um rato correu em direção ao Salgueiro e, Lily não sabia como, imobilizou a árvore. Logo em seguida, para total desconcerto de Lily, o cachorro negro empurrou o que ela pensou ser um cervo, em direção a floresta onde ficaram escondidos esperando por algo.  
Lily já estava achando que aquilo era tudo um sonho, afinal de contas, quem, em seu juízo perfeito, iria seguir um bando de animais até a floresta imaginando que estavam armando algo? Decidida que iria voltar para cama, Lily mal teve tempo de virar-se e já estava se escondendo novamente. Um vulto, desta vez certamente humano, caminhava rapidamente em direção ao salgueiro imobilizado. "Snape!" percebeu Lily surpresa, o que ele poderia estar fazendo ali? Silenciosamente, Lily foi para trás de outra árvore para observar melhor o que estava acontecendo. Bem à frente de Lily estava o Salgueiro e, um pouco mais além, estavam os três animais escondidos.  
"Isso é loucura" pensava Lily "Vamos garota, você ainda tem a chance de sair daqui com a sua saúde mental ilesa!", "Mas daí você não vai saber o que o Potter e os seus amiguinhos estão tramando!" uma segunda voz persistente falava "Mas eu nem sei se são eles!", "Fique e descubra!". Bem, a segunda voz ganhou. Lily aguardava pacientemente que alguma coisa acontecesse, qualquer coisa. Snape praticamente corria em direção a arvore imobilizada, que, agora que Lily estava mais perto percebia, tinha um pequeno alçapão aberto perto da raiz do Salgueiro Lutador. Snape desceu um pouco pelo buraco e Lily já ia se perguntar por quanto tempo ia ficar ali quando observou o rapaz sair correndo da árvore e cair de costas a poucos metros do local. As suspeitas de Lily se mostraram certas quando ela viu os vultos dos três marotos por entre as árvores, já pensando em como iria ralhar com eles, seu olhar foi atraído não para o salgueiro, mas para a fera que saía de lá. Lily sabia muito bem o que era, a lua cheia brilhava alta no céu, iluminando um lobisomem.  
Lily Evans, escondida atrás da árvore, não conseguiu reprimir um grito, felizmente para ela, não chamou a atenção de ninguém. De repente tudo se encaixava, as visitas mensais de Remo até em casa, sempre com alguma avó doente ou morta, as aparências doentias antes e depois das luas cheias. Lily não podia acreditar, mas sabia que a última coisa que deveria fazer era entrar em pânico e sair correndo, então apenas ficou lá, paralisada de medo, enquanto o lobisomem caminhava em direção a um Snape igualmente paralisado. Lily já estava boquiaberta, imaginando a cena que se seguiria, quando viu Tiago transformar-se. "Então ele era o cervo!" Lily pensou enquanto o cervo saia correndo da floresta em direção ao lobisomem.  
Mesmo sabendo que os animais não correm perigo com lobisomens, Lily tremia de medo, mas o que a mais assustava naquilo tudo, era que sentia medo que Tiago se machucasse. Observou o cervo jogar-se de encontro com o lobisomem enquanto Snape corria como um louco em direção ao castelo. Viu Sirius transformar-se em um enorme cachorro negro e impedir que o lobisomem fosse atrás do sonserino. Percebendo o perigo que corria, Lily não pensou em nada apenas tinha que sair de lá. Mas saiu numa má hora.  
Percebendo uma nova presa que surgia, o lobisomem jogou o cachorro longe e se pôs a correr atrás de Lily. Ela correu o mais rápido que podia, mas tremia muito e acabou tropeçando. Lily virou-se a tempo de ver o cervo e o lobisomem correrem em sua direção, até que o cervo conseguiu empurrar o animal longe e o cachorro atraiu sua atenção, deixando Lily a salvo.  
Lily levantou-se lentamente e olhou para o cervo que a observava com uma calma assustadora, "Obrigada Tiago" sussurrou. Tiago empurrou-a gentilmente em direção a Hogwarts, ela foi cambaleando enquanto olhava para trás e via Pedro escondido atrás de uma árvore enquanto o cachorro e o cervo levavam o lobisomem de volta ao Salgueiro Lutador.  
Mortalmente pálida, pensando em tudo que aconteceu na noite, Lily entrou na sala comunal. Não se lembrava de mais nada depois disso, apenas que tirou a capa molhada e suja, e caiu na cama, adormecendo instantaneamente, tentando afastar a mente do pesadelo daquela noite. 


	6. Um dia de explicações

- LILY! ACORDA! – Diana tentava, desesperadamente acordar a amiga que dormia como uma pedra. – Mille, socorro, me ajuda aqui.

Com um sorriso divertido, Camille andou calmamente até a mesa-de- cabeceira e levantou a jarra de água acima da cabeça de Lily. Com um aceno de aprovação de Diana, Camille despejou a água na cabeça da amiga e, espertamente, saiu rápido de perto.

- O QUE, EM NOME DE MERLIN, VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – furiosa, Lily levantou-se totalmente encharcada e olhava indignada para as amigas.

- A gente estava tentando te acordar Bela Adormecida! – Mille conseguiu falar entre uma risada e outra. – Se não sairmos agora perderemos o café, se é que já não perdemos!

Enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro, Lily olhou para sua cadeira ao lado da cama e viu a capa que usara na noite anterior que estava coberta de lama, como que lembrando que o acontecimento não fora um sonho. Estremecendo, Lily disse às garotas que elas podiam ir indo tomar café, pois ela se juntaria a elas na aula.

Vestiu-se rápido, ainda tentando digerir toda a informação que adquirira. Pegou o seu material e desapareceu rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato.

Quando estava nas escadas, em direção ao terceiro andar, elas se moveram, levando Lily à uma área que ela não costumava ir muito. Mas o que fez com que Lily levasse um susto foi o fato de ter encontrado Remo assim que botou o pé fora do degrau da escada.

- Lily, deixa eu explicar... – Remo começou hesitante. - desculpa eu não ter te contado antes, eu sinto muito...

- Sente por que? Remo, a culpa não é sua! – Lily conseguiu falar quando se recuperou do susto de ver o garoto, extremamente pálido, olhando para ela preocupado.

Sorrindo, a garota se aproximou do amigo, que estava cabisbaixo, e abraçou-o.

- Você sempre poderá contar comigo para qualquer coisa, não se preocupe. – ela disse simplesmente. – Agora é melhor você ir, todos pensam que você está em Londres visitando a sua mãe.

Como Lily havia dito isto em um tom divertido, o rapaz sorriu agradecido e, murmurando um obrigado, pegou uma passagem que ele dizia levar à Hogsmeade.

Lily sorriu mais uma vez e andou rápido até a sala, preocupada, pois já estava atrasada. Repensando pela décima quinta vez os acontecimentos, Lily, inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de que Potter salvara a sua vida. Mesmo evitando pensar no assunto, ela sabia que era verdade, e por isso devia, ao menos, agradecer-lhe. Estranhamente, Lily sentia-se com remorsos por ter discutido com o rapaz alguns dias antes. "Isso é ridículo" ela pensava enquanto corria pelos corredores "ele só disse que eu havia ferido os seus sentimentos para que eu ficasse com pena dele e aceitasse o convite de sair com ele" mas, como acontece com todos nós, uma outra voz fazia-se ouvir dentro da cabeça dela. "Pedir desculpas por uma grosseria não quer dizer que você deva sair com ele, mesmo ele tendo melhorado bastante" e, por mais que se esforçasse, Lily não conseguia ignorar a voz "além do mais, ele salvou a sua vida" aquele foi o empurrão que faltava para que Lily se decidisse.

Entrou na sala e, por sorte, o professor havia acabado de entrar e os alunos a recém estavam se sentando. Mille e Diana já estavam sentadas e acenavam para que Lily se juntasse a elas, sorrindo, a garota andou até as amigas e sentou-se, olhando automaticamente para a mesa onde os três marotos estavam sentados. Tiago olhou para ela e sorriu, não um sorriso convencido, mas um sorriso que mostrou que ele sabia que ela guardaria o segredo de Remo, e, pela primeira vez, Lily sorriu de volta, como se confirmasse que o segredo estava a salvo. "Bem," pensou Lily quando o professor iniciou a aula, "parece que hoje vai ser um dia de explicações".

---

Depois de uma manhã atarefada, Lily dirigiu-se com prazer em direção ao Salão Principal para o almoço, no entanto, comeu rápido, pois pretendia conversar com Potter antes da primeira aula da tarde. Quando observou que o garoto se levantara sozinho e ia em direção a sala comunal, Lily deu uma desculpa dizendo que havia esquecido um livro no dormitório, e seguiu o rapaz sob exclamações de Diana sobre ser "cabeça-de-vento".

- Hei, Potter!

A garota chamou quando o avistou. Tiago virou-se e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa inicial ao ver quem o tinha chamado, mas essa expressão foi logo substituída pela usual que Lily definia como: "cuidado-que-o-meu-ego-é-maior-que-um-hipogrifo".

- Lily?

- Evans, Potter, é Evans. – disse a garota sem muita convicção. – Olha, eu queria me desculpar pela discussão do outro dia.

- Eu te perdôo. – Tiago disse sorrindo convencido.

- E agradecer por ontem. – Lily disse, ignorando o tom do rapaz.

Tiago desmanchou o sorriso e olhou para Lily.

- Eu sempre estarei disposto a salvar a vida do meu amor.

Lily revirou os olhos mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Fez meia volta e começou a andar calmamente em direção à sala da próxima aula. Tinha dado apenas alguns passos até que Tiago a chamou fazendo ela virar-se novamente.

- Agora você vai sair comigo?

Lily deu um sorriso e disse um "Cresça Potter!" em resposta antes de retomar o caminho da aula.

Parado no meio do corredor, Tiago observava a garota da sua vida com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele não podia acreditar o quanto amava Lily, estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela, agora precisava mostrar-lhe que ele era o homem da vida dela. "Falta pouco" pensou, enquanto retomava o caminho para a sala comunal "você ainda vai ser minha, Lily Evans".

_N/A: Hi people! Eu ñ sei vcs, mas eu achei esse cap meio fraquinho, era mais para dar uma ajeitada nas coisas do que seguir a história. Please, sugestões! É com os_ _seus cometários que eu sei o que vcs querem, ñ hesitem em deixar reviews, ou me mandem um e-mail:_ _Críticas (construtivas) são bem-vindas!_

_Bjus,_

_Torfithiel_


	7. Um mórbido Halloween

As semanas seguintes foram de uma calma nunca antes vista na sala comunal, mas de um tormento no espírito de Lily. Desde o dia em que pedira desculpas a Potter, tanto ela quanto Camille conversavam muito mais com os Marotos, para a alegria de Diane e Remo. Sirius já mandava piscadelas discretas a Camille e não recebia um tapa, o que era um grande progresso na opinião do maroto, e Lily e Tiago conseguiram ficar quinze minutos conversando como pessoas civilizadas, e era isso que incomodava a garota. Tiago estava sendo muito mais atencioso com ela nas últimas semanas, além do que, o número de alunos que ele azarava diminuiu significativamente, agora ele só azarava Snape e, mesmo assim, só quando pensava que Lily não estava por perto. A garota realmente estava considerando o fato de que Tiago finalmente amadurecera e estava feliz com isso, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê de tamanha felicidade.

Era reconsiderando seus pensamentos sobre Tiago que Lily andava, totalmente distraída, pelos corredores do castelo naquela sexta-feira 30 de Outubro, quando esbarrou com alguém que vinha apressado, derrubando os livros que a garota carregava.

- Me desculp... – Lily interrompeu a frase no meio ao ver em quem havia esbarrado. Sabia que de nada adiantaria as suas desculpas.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. – disse Lúcio Malfoy, alcançando os livros de Lily, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios que incomodou a garota.

Lily ficou parada no meio do corredor observando o garoto afastar-se, desconfiada da sua atitude. Depois de devolver os livros que levava na biblioteca, Lily olhou no relógio e se deu conta de como acordara cedo, estava a recém na hora do café. Com o espírito leve, Lily seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal pensando que, se excluísse o estranho encontro com Malfoy, o dia tinha tudo para ser ótimo. Uma conclusão errada como ela logo percebeu.

O Salão Principal estava lotado àquela hora da manhã, mas ouvia-se apenas sussurros ecoando das mesas. Os alunos estavam envolvidos em grupinhos que cochichavam e mal tocavam na comida. Um tanto preocupada, Lily andou rapidamente até onde Diana e Camille estavam sentadas, sentando-se no único lugar vago da mesa, que era ao lado de Tiago.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota, após cumprimentar a todos.

Os amigos entreolharam-se e por fim Remo respondeu.

- Voldemort e seus Comensais atacaram novamente.

Lily ficou em silêncio processando aquela informação. Sabia de quem Remo estava falando, era um bruxo das trevas que estava surgindo. De início o Ministério da Magia não deu muita atenção, mas então trouxas e bruxos filhos de trouxas começaram a desaparecer e não demorou para que a primeira morte fosse divulgada. Esse tal Voldemort, que Lily descobrira que já havia estudado em Hogwarts, fora conquistando seguidores e o apoio de algumas famílias puro-sangue, como os Malfoy, os Black, os McNair, entre outros. Claro, nenhuma dessas famílias comunicava o seu apoio, mas ninguém tinha dúvida que a maior parte das famílias da Sonserina apoiavam Voldemort, no entanto, não havia provas. Fazia pouco tempo desde que o primeiro ataque público acontecera, mas aurores do Ministério apareceram antes de qualquer morte ocorrer. Parecia que isso não acontecera desta vez.

- Quantas vítimas? –perguntou Lily.

- Não muitas, cinco trouxas e dois bruxos. – respondeu Diana. – O que mais preocupa o Ministério é que Voldemort e seus seguidores não têm medo de atacar em público, o que torna difícil para os aurores tanto de controlar a situação quanto de prever o próximo local de ataque.

- Alguém de Hogwarts conhecia alguma das vítimas?

- Um dos trouxas era pai de Candice Walters, a garota da Lufa-Lufa. – disse Sirius, e Lily assustou-se com o tom quase raivoso do rapaz. Foi só então Lily percebeu algo que a aterrorizou.

- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto! – exclamou Camille – Esse é muito mórbido! Estamos seguros aqui em Hogwarts!

- Mas meus pais não estão. – disse Lily, pálida, fitando o ar. – Eles são trouxas, eu sou uma bruxa filha de trouxas, os alvos de Voldemort.

- Lily, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que seus pais estarão seguros. – Tiago disse olhando-a nos olhos. Naquele momento, Lily realmente acreditou nas palavras dele.

---

Lily acordou às quatro horas da manhã do dia 31 sem conseguir voltar a dormir. Algo a perturbava, mas ela não sabia o que era. Tentando manter-se ocupada para ver se pegava no sono, Lily, após terminar todas as lições, incluindo as que os professores ainda iriam passar, ficou folheando a matéria sobre Voldemort do dia anterior tentando entender o que se passava pela mente doentia do bruxo. Às oito horas finalmente levantou-se e, não querendo acordar as colegas tão cedo numa manhã de Sábado, resolveu ir à biblioteca.

No caminho esbarrou-se na profª McGonagall e quando pediu desculpas foi que percebeu o olhar pesaroso que a professora estava.

- Srta Evans, queira me acompanhar à sala do diretor, sim?

---

- Bom dia! – cumprimentaram alegremente Diana e Camille ao encontrarem os Marotos na Sala Comunal. – Onde estão Pedro e Lily?

- Pedro, para variar, está comendo, - disse Tiago enquanto Sirius bocejava. – e Lily ainda não apareceu, pensamos que ela ainda estivesse dormindo.

- Não está, ela não desceu? – perguntou Mille preocupada. – Deve estar então na biblioteca.

Quando ela terminou a frase, o buraco do retrato se abriu e Lily entrou na Sala Comunal totalmente pálida. Parecendo não ver os amigos que a olhavam surpresos, Lily andou como um fantasma até uma poltrona onde sentou-se e ficou a observar o nada. Cautelosamente, Tiago aproximou-se dela, seguido pelos outros. Ele não conseguia ver Lily assim e queria fazer de tudo para ajudá-la, mas para isso precisava saber o que acontecera. Lily permaneceu um minuto em silêncio e os amigos, que estavam já sentados em volta dela, estavam preocupados e impacientes.

- Voldemort atacou novamente nesta madrugada. – disse a garota numa voz rouca enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Ele atacou um hotel trouxa perto de Oxford, onde meu pai estava hospedado.

Ninguém disse nada, todos estavam estupefatos demais com a notícia. Lá fora uma tempestade violenta batia nas janelas, o cheiro do delicioso café da manhã do dia 31 penetrava na silenciosa Sala Comunal, até que Tiago envolveu Lily em seus braços e só o que se ouvia então eram os soluços da garota. Era Halloween.

_N/A: Meu Deus, eu atualizei!! MIL PERD'ES A TODOS! É tudo culpa do colégio, ele estão dando muitas provas e trabalhos! Ok, talvez a culpa não seja toda do colégio, mas grande parte é! O q acharam? Acho q perdi o embalo da fic, ninguém mais comentou, então não sei se ainda tem gente lendo... Se tiver alguém lendo, por favor deixe um crítica, uma sugestão, um comentário, nem que seja apenas dizendo: "Li o cap. 7". Eu preciso saber se vcs estão gostando! Obrigada novamente a todos que já comentaram ao menos uma vez em outros caps! Bjus, Torfithiel_


	8. Considerações

A palavra para definir aquele Sábado de Halloween era 'tensão'. Lily recusou-se a sair do dormitório, e não havia ninguém que pudesse tira-la de lá. O resto da escola obviamente já sabia do ataque e sabia das mortes, o que deixou o castelo em um silêncio não-usual, pois no dia seguinte teria Hogsmeade, e normalmente os alunos do terceiro ano para cima estariam conversando animadamente sobre a visita ao povoado. O mais estranho naquele dia de Halloween eram os quatro Marotos sentados silenciosamente na Sala Comunal, bem, nem todos os quatro estavam silenciosos. Remo lia um livro, Pedro comia fazendo muito barulho, e Sirius tentava convencer um Tiago pensativo a irem aprontar alguma. Mas Tiago parecia alheio a tudo. Desistindo, Sirius, Remo e Pedro saíram e foram em direção aos Jardins.

O que deixava o Maroto pensativo como estava não eram as mortes, ou os ataques dos Comensais, mas Lily. Não sabia explicar, mas quando a abraçou, quando sentiu o suave toque da pele dela, quando o inebriante perfume dos cabelos da ruiva chegou a ele, sentiu que o tempo parou. Há cerca de dois anos que Tiago sabia que realmente gostava dela, mas quando abraçou a ruivinha pela primeira vez, sentiu algo muito mais profundo. Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, desolado. Estava apaixonado pela garota que já expressara muitas e muitas vezes que o odiava e o achava a pior criatura do mundo. Estava apaixonado pela garota geniosa, pela monitora teimosa e cabeça-dura, mas também pela garota doce e meiga, a ruivinha compreensiva e simpática, mas ela jamais agia assim com ele. Com ele eram apenas gritos, as comuns explosões de raiva, mas de alguma forma isso mudou, e mudou no dia em que Lily descobriu a verdade sobre Remo, no dia em que Tiago salvara a vida dela. De repente as brigas não ocorriam mais com tanta freqüência, só ocasionalmente quando Tiago azarava o Snape, mas nem isso mais acontecia. De repente, como se um eterno véu de inimizade que a ruiva tinha com ele havia desaparecido, e Tiago percebeu o quanto a amava.

Levantou-se da poltrona e olhou na direção do dormitório feminino. Como queria ir até lá e abraçar Lily novamente, mas dessa vez não a soltar mais. Era de certa forma assustador o que ele estava sentindo, pois sabia que faria qualquer coisa por ela, sabia que arriscaria a sua vida por aquela ruivinha que agora chorava pela morte do pai. Desistindo de tentar ir ao dormitório feminino, pois sabia por experiência que a escada viraria uma rampa, sentou-se novamente, perdido em pensamentos, na vazia Sala Comunal.

-

Enquanto isso, no dormitório feminino das alunas do sétimo ano, uma certa ruivinha, que era o motivo do tormento do Maroto na Sala Comunal, estava deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto com o cortinado fechado. Sua lágrimas já haviam se esgotado, e Lily sabia que isso era um bom sinal. Passara a manhã inteira chorando e relembrando todos os momentos em que passara com o pai, e quando Camille e Diana vieram chamá-la para almoçar, a garota fingia que dormia. Agora, já com os olhos secos, o lado racional do seu cérebro começava a tomar o controle novamente e Lily passava a aceitar tudo. Sabia que o tempo que passara com o seu pai fora maravilhoso, e sabia que o pai a amava, assim como sabia que ele sabia que ela o amava e, de alguma forma, isso fazia sentido na sua cabeça.

Mas o motivo que não fazia a garota sair do dormitório era um certo Maroto que naquele momento estava na Sala Comunal. Há algum tempo que Lily re-pensava os seus conceitos sobre Tiago, ainda assim não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente mudara, em parte porque não queria acreditar. Seu maior medo era machucar-se. Lily tivera apenas um namorado, um Corvinal chamado Matt, no terceiro ano, ela realmente gostava dele, aquela paixão pré-adolescente, que deixou o seu coração em frangalhos quando ele a trocou por outra sem mais nem menos. Era esse o seu medo em relação a Tiago, afinal, sabia do passado do rapaz e por mais que ele parecesse sincero em relação aos seus sentimentos, Lily tinha medo de arriscar-se para fora daquela muralha que tinha construído ao seu entorno. Mille e Di sabiam disso, por mais que a ruiva jamais tivesse contado, elas sabiam, mas nem mesmo elas conseguiam convencer Lily a correr o risco.

Mas afinal de contas, que mal havia em dar ao rapaz uma chance? Está certo de que ela não pensaria assim não fosse o modo gentil como ele a tratara de manhã. De alguma forma, o abraço que recebeu do moreno foi o empurrãozinho que faltava para a garota. Quando estava aquecida nos braços de Tiago, Lily sentiu-se segura, como se nada pudesse machuca-la ou mesmo atingi-la quando estava ali. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, uma coisa que a garota tentou ao máximo adiar: estava gostando de Tiago.

De certa forma resignada, Lily levantou-se e rumou decidida para a porta do dormitório.

-

Tiago estava prestes a ir aos Jardins para arejar as idéias quando como que atendendo aos seus pensamentos, Lily desceu as escadas. A garota só percebeu o rapaz em pé quando já havia descido as escadas e então estacou surpresa. Tiago tinha consciência que o seu próprio rosto também devia ser uma máscara de surpresa, mas não disseram nada durante alguns minutos até que Tiago quebrou o silêncio.

- Como... Como você está?

A garota deu um tímido sorriso e suspirou. "Arrisque-se Lily Evans" disse para si mesma.

- Melhor.

Tiago pareceu aliviado e ia sair quando a suave voz da garota saiu timidamente.

- Hum... Tiago? Obrigada.

O rapaz a olhou meio surpreso e aproximou-se dela.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que você me chama pelo primeiro nome. – Sorriu ao observar a ruiva ficar vermelha como os cabelos. – Não há de quê, Lily.

A garota abriu um sorriso, o mais lindo sorriso que Tiago já vira, antes de dar um tímido beijo na bochecha do maroto e sair da Sala Comunal. Passado o primeiro momento em que Tiago permaneceu como em estado de choque, saiu correndo atrás da garota.

Viu a ponta da capa de Lily desaparecer no final do corredor e correu até lá. Mas ao chegar, viu uma porta entreaberta com a sua ruivinha colada na parede ao lado. Sem dizer nada, com um gesto Lily o chamou e fez sinal para ficarem em silêncio para ouvirem a conversa que se desenrolava dentro da sala.

- ... Um ataque brilhante na minha opinião. – a voz inconfundível de Bellatrix Black soou.

- Sem dúvida, mas o Lorde tem uma nova tarefa para nós. – Lúcio Malfoy dizia. Tiago tentou aproximar-se mais da porta mas foi impedido por Lily. – Ele não quer que apenas treinemos novos servidores e que lhe demos informações sobre as famílias dos sangues-ruins, agora poderemos finalmente atacar. O que me dizem de amanhã, em Hogsmeade?

Tiago arregalou os olhos e olhou para Lily ao seu lado a garota estava extremamente pálida. Quando os dois ouviram os outros componentes da 'reunião' concordando, Lily rapidamente calculou o número de vozes e chegou á conclusão que eram em torno de quinze. Quando viram que a 'reunião' tinha acabado, Tiago tratou de puxar Lily o mais rápido possível para longe dali.

Já a corredores de distância, Tiago finalmente parou de correr e Lily encostou-se cansada em uma parede.

- Aquilo era o que eu acho que era? – Perguntou Lily com a voz um pouco trêmula.

Tiago assentiu com a cabeça e Lily deu um riso nervoso.

- Que pergunta idiota. – Disse ela arrancando um sorriso do rapaz.

Tiago foi até ela e pegou a sua mão.

- Nós temos que...

- ... Avisar Dumbledore. – Completou ela.

E os dois lá se foram correndo novamente... de mãos dadas.


End file.
